Blue Orchid
by kitsune lily
Summary: This is a story about how friendship, courage, love, determination and time heal all wounds. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Blue Orchid**

**By**

**Lily Chan**

**Warning this story contains Language, Violence and Mature subject matter. Reader discretion is advised**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 1. Lans Story.

Lan is the last of her race so her appearance is quite different from a humans she has long white hair that she keeps in a braid and ears that come to a point. She has the appearance of a 17 year old but she ages alot slower but she's not youkia/demon, she was adopted by her parents Isamu (father) and Jiang (mother)after she was found wandering around when she was eight years old. Lan was raised in a jiu-jitsu dojo were she learned how fight ,to use a sword and her strength that regular people didn't have. She was so happy and loved her parents and her parents loved her. Seven years later when Lan was 15, her family was killed by Rin Ishii after Isamu refused to teach her there family secret about how to use the Blue dragon rage, a dragon spirit made of blue fire that could be used as an attack. After seeing her parents dead Lan swore revenge on Rin Ishii for killing the family that took her in. Her and her team of Jia , Taro , Kuro , Raven , Chai and Hawk who were also her fathers students also swore to avenge there fallen master.

Jia (J-eye): Age 17 ,Female, human, weapons are two Mercedes and feathers she wears in her hair in her that are sharp and can be used as Knives. She has black hair with silver highlights and very pretty eyes .Jia has been Lans best friend since they first met. She is very quiet and rarely gets angry. She came to the dojo when she was 12 after living for to long with her drunken father. She had earned the nickname feather because of the feathers she keeps in her hair.

Chai(Ch-eye): Age 18, Male, Wind demon, weapons sword and tornado attack, Chi is very quite about his past he never talks about his family. He has blueish hair that he keeps in a pony tail and wears a outfit similar to a monks. He has been wandering since he was 8 years old to. First came to the dojo when he was 10. There he learned how to use his powers to control wind. He first started to really notice Lan at 14 and immediately fell in love with her and they've been together ever since.

Taro : Age 17, Male, Winged demon, Claws and fangs. Taro was rejected by his family because of his appearance (transmigration). He purple hair with yellow eyes and large wings like a bat which are hard to conceal. He was brought to the dojo where his parents knew he would have descent home. He has a short temper but never judges people by there appearance and is very protective of his friends.

Kuro: Age 22,Male,Earth Mage, Can control plant life, He has light blonde short hair with dark green eyes. Kuro came from a wealthy family but was sent to the dojo for combat training after a war started in his home land. He's very smart and sensitive when come to his friends.

Raven : Age 18 ,Female , Cat demon , Mental poll and chee spells, Raven is hawks older sister. She is very pretty and mysterious and love to do house work. She has jet black hair and purple slited eyes. Raven is very protective of Hawk and also acts almost mother figure for him. She also practices chee spells and works with relics. Raven also has visions(why does this sound familiar).

Hawk :Age 15,Male ,Cat demon, Sword and claws. He is the youngest out of the group. Hawk has brown hair that stays in samurai ponytail and has teal eyes. He is ravens younger brother. Him and raven came to the dojo after there parents died. He absolutely loves his sister but still enjoys pranking her like using her spells to turn her hair green while she's sleeping. He hates being called a kid or being told he's to young. He s good with electronics and often spends long hour stuck to his lap top screen.

After six month of long and hard training they discovered that Rin didn't act alone she had help from a young girl name Sango who wanted to learn the blue dragon rage but was also denied by Isamu because she lacked in respected and honor. They also swore revenge on Sango because she was just as guilty.


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 2: I gave and you took

Late one evening Chai was patrolling the grounds of the of the dojo. "It's quiet...to quiet.'' Suddenly a girl lepted out of the bushes. It was Sango "Every student of Isamu must die" she screamed and slashed Chai with her sword. After hearing Chi screams of agony Lan raced out the dojo and over to where the screams were coming from to see Chai was lying in a pool of blood . It was to late he was dead. Sango wiped her sword off and looked at the girl and had realized she had seen this girl before she was Isamu's daughter and top student. "I thought recognized you are Isamu's little pet Lan right ?"

"And you must be Sango the sick and twisted girl who helped Rin kill my parents."

"The old fool deserved to die anyway" said Sango with a smirk on her face .

"You shouldn't even be allowed to say his name Sango!"

Sango smirked "I thought killed the whole family but it looks I like I missed one" she smirked . Sango leaped up in the air at Lan and unsheathed her sword .

"Prepare to die wench!"

Lan took her fighting stance and unsheathed her sword ,the sword that her father gave to her before he died , with the dragon etched on the side. It was supposed to be a guardian of some kind. "Will see who dies Sango!" Sango and Lan clashed swords and were in close combat trying over power each other. They snarled and thrusted at eachother then both broke free from the others grip. They clashed swords again and again, both trying to get to a open opportunity to cut one another. She rushed at Lan and knocked her sword from her hands and pushed her to the ground. Sango jumped on top of her and tried to push her sword down on her neck. But Lan quickly stopped it with her hands. The force was to intense and Lans hands started bleed. As she held back Sango's sword "You took my family you took my lover and I sure as the fire dragon still burns in my sole will not let you take my life!" Lan got a burst of energy and pushed Sango off of her and threw her against a tree making her disoriented. Lan quickly ran and found her sword. With the moon casting eerie glow above her, she picked it up and walked over to Sango and stood over her. "You killed my father and now I kill with his sword." She stabbed Sango in the heart. Sango coughed up blood "Well atleast I'll die with honor" Sango said in raspy voice.

"Sango you lived without honor so you'll die with out it." Sango gagged and gasped as Lan pulled her sword from Sango's heart. She stared down at her then walked away. Lan was covered in blood from head to toe. She looked over and saw Chais corpse. With the death of one who she loved dearly burning in her sole Lan swore she would never have lover again because as far as she saw it everyone who loved her always died at young age. Lan was starting to feel exhausted from her battle that she could barely stand . It was later that her friends found her. Kuro picked up Lans arm and swung it over his shoulder. "Lan you killed Sango" he smiled. "Yes but it wont bring back" Lans face from exhausted to angry and sad, she started to feel hot tears well up in her eyes. "IM SORRY CHAI ,IM SO SORRY!"


	3. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 3: Determination the born killer

It was year after Chai had died and life had returned to normal at the Dojo. It was a rainy morning that day, Lan and Taro were in the basement of the dojo reading some books Lans father had. She came across a book about magical relics. She was flipping through the pages when found something called the forlorn hope, it was mirror that could grant wishes. If had that I could bring Chi back. "Hey guys ,what ya doin a voice" said from the top of the stairs. Taro looked up "oh...hey hawk, not much just reading some books." Hawk jumped from the top of the stair and sat on one of the ceiling beams. "You guys shouldn't do that, reading will rott your brains."

"And your living proof" Lan said sarcastically. "Shut up" Hawk barked. "Your so cute when your angry" she teased.

"Anyway we shouldn't just be sitting on our butts we should be out looking for...!" "RIN" Taro interrupted. "Hawk we all what to get even with Rin as much you do but we don't even know where she is right now."

"Taros right" said a voice from the top of the stairs. It was Hawks sister Raven. "As anxious as you are Hawk we should be more concerned about becoming more strong." Raven was use to shooting down her little bro seeing as he was I the hot head out of the group. "When we get a lead on her then will worry about the next step."

"Well you guys can just sit on your butts waiting for something to happen but leave me out of it!" Hawk jumped down off the beam he was sitting on. "Where are you going" asked Lan. "To find some leads!" Hawk climbed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Taro shrugged "Hmph he's so neck deep in determination I feel sorry for him."

"Are you sure your related to Ray"

"As sure as I know he'll come empty handed."

"I HEARD THAT" Hawk yelled.

Time lapse

"Hmph make fun of me will they hawk" said to himself as he walked under the stars through the forest on his way to a nearby village. "I'll come home with the best darn lead ever."

" I could probably find Rin on my own if I wanted to."

" Well bravo kid you found more than a lead" said a hard eerie voice behind him. Hawks face turned white,his stomach fell to his feet and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He quickly turned around and drew his sword to see satans wife herself standing in front of him. "Rin" he growled as he tightened the grip on his sword. "Hmph judging by the way you talked I was expecting a someone a little stronger looking and not some scrony cocky kid." Rin started towards hawk.

"Stay back bitch."

" Oh why should I after all you sounded so eager to fight me." Rin sprinted at Hawk and pinned him against a tree by his neck and started to choke him.

"This is gonna be to easy" she smiled. Rin tightened her grip and was enjoying the satisfaction that she was that much closer to getting revenge.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!" Hawk looked out of the corner of his eye. It was raven, she flew out of a tree and kicked Rin in the side of the head and made lose her grip on hawk. Lan was also with her who followed up ravens kick by cutting Rin across the face.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked Hawk.

" Im fine, Raven watchout!" Rin didn't stay down for very long. Lan tried to hit her again but missed. Rin pick up Raven by her head and threw here against the side of a cliff. Lan and Hawk watched in horror as the uncountious Ravens head started to bleed.

"You'll pay for that bitch" Hawk yelled with tear filled eyes. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." Hawk ran charging with his fists at Rin but she dogged him and hit straight in the back her powered fist. Hawk fell to the ground. "That was to easy" she smirked. Lan couldn't stand to watch her friends get beaten to a pulp.

"That's enough Rin" she screamed. Lan sped towards Rin with her sword in her hands and a new fire burning in her eyes. She leaped up in the air and struck Rin across the chest. "That one was for Raven." She jumped at her again punched her in the forehead "and this ones for hawk, and this... this ones for parents!" Lan jumped above Rins head and was going to strike Rin with sword. "DDDDiieeeeee!" Lan let out her familles battle cry that burn in Rins ears forever. Just as Lan was about make killing blow Rin escaped. "She flew away, she somehow gained the strange ability to fly. "NO, Come back here Rin and face me!" And with that Rin disappeared.

Lan starred up into the sky

"Fuck!"

She was stained with Rin blood which gave some satisfaction but it was cut short when she heard a raspy voice. "Lan... Lan help I can't feel my legs." The voice she heard belonged to hawk. She rushed to his side and propped him up on her Knee. He smiled faintly "Good hit there Lan" he slowly raised his hand and gave her thumbs up then feel uncountious. "Hawk. Hawk can you here me Hawk!"

I wasn't until later when Kuro found them using his magic that they found out that Hawk was paralyzed from the waist down and Raven was in a comma.


	4. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 4: Evil rears its head

At big business building Japan Rin stormed down the hall and burst through the doors of someone's office. "Jiro" she shouted.

"My friend Rin what seems to be the trouble." Jiro was a billionaire and was a another member of the Black Black Club that Sakyo and Turukanie were members of. He was a very pale man with gray hair even though he was quite young but still manage to look very handsome. "Jiro you set me up you told me that girl would be weak she nearly killed me for the gods sake."

"Apparently I was wrong Rin, but you still seem very agitated about it." She slammed her fist on his desk "Damn right Im agitated!"

"Well I think I have a way of brightening your day, I have a way to get even with her and her friends."

"What do you have in mind."

"We get them to enter the Izayo tournament that's coming up."

"And if they refuse" asked Rin intreganly. "I have my ways of persuasion" an evil smile ran across Jiros face.

Two long weeks later

Back at the dojo Jia receiving a package from messenger "Xie Xie" (thank you) the bowed to eachother and messenger turned and left. She looked at the package then started up the stairs of the dojo. She walked into the main hall and turned to see Lan and Kuro on floor watching TV. "Guys we got mail" she hollered.

Hawk and Jiro turned from what they were doing. "Whad we get feathers" asked Kuro. Jia tore off the end package "Its a DVD" Lan glared at Hawk who was now in wheel chair "Have you been ordering porn off net?"

"No" he protested. Lan looked up at Jia. "Put it in please."

Jia put in DVD and pressed play.

Good evening, My is Jiro Matsumoto and I invite you to participate in the Izayo Tournament taking place this coming up week at Nakabora island." I understand that you have issues you would to settle with Rin who is also entered in the tournament. However if you refuse this offer there will be consequences .Your home villages will be destroyed and I am a man of business and hopefully there is no doubt in your mind that Im not bluffing. I have asked a boat to pick you up at the nearest dock. I look forward to seeing you.

Jia went over and took it dvd out of the player then threw it the trash. "Ebert and Roper give it two thumbs down"

"Well clearly he s not bluffing" Kuro commented

"Gee ya think" Hawk said sarcastically

"This is not time for jokes this is serious, if we don't enter this thing our homes could be destroyed!" Lan yelled.

Everybody was quiet but then Taro got a look in his eyes. "So what's stopping us." Everybody looked at him. "True if we don't enter our homes will be destroyed but if we do enter we'll get a chance to kill Rin."

Jia shrugged "Alright all in favor of entering this thing say I." Everybody raised there hand "I."

"Ah man you guys get to go and kill Rin well Im stuck here in this stupid wheel chair" Hawk complained

"Well who says you have to stay home" Kuro said.

"Are you serious" Hawk smiled.

Well ravens in the hospital and Kuro can use his magic to create something to protect the dojo, and we are gonna someone to keep all our fights in order and book us hotels and you are good with computers" Lan commented.

Hawk looked at his laptop then back at them "Alright you guys have got yourself a computer guy."


	5. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 5: You don't know my name

After six long hours of packing they were on a boat bond for Izayo Island. The boat ride it self wasn't that bad. However Taro did a little rough spot with one of the other teams members. It was about 11:30 p.m. mostly everybody who was on the boat was at the dance club on the boat. Hawk had to stay back in the room seeing as you could obviously tell he was minor.

Taro and Kuro were off at the table guarding there drinks while Jia and Lan were on the dance floor busting some moves with Black eyed peas Hey Mama. After the song was over they went back to there table. As they sat down Lan discovered that Kuro drank her drink. "Kuro I was going to finish that."

"Guys I'll be back in a minute Im gonna go get another drink.

"Okay."

Lan walked up to the bar and ordered a white Russian. While she waited for her drink she was greeted by a boy.

"Hi."

"Hi mu names Lan" she said sweetly.

He smiled "Yusuke...Urameshie"

Taro didn't like the way Yusuke was looking at Lan. He taped Kuro on the shoulder "I'll be right back" he started walk over towards them.

"I couldn't help but noticed that your a really good dancer."

"Would you like to...Dance I mean ."

Lan picked her drink and smiled sweetly "Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on just one dance."

"No thanks."

"Oh please Lanny"

Lan glared at him "Don't call me Lanny"

Taro walk over stood next to Lan. "Yeah, don't call her Lanny, and it doesn't sound like she wants to dance either."

Yusuke was a bit surprised to a big demon with bat wings show up "Hey, hey piss off buddy."

"Yusuke just leave her alone" said a red headed boy next to him not taking his eyes his drink.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend" Taro growled.

Another demon who was also friends with Yusuke but was alot shorter stood up. "Hey back off."

Taro looked at him, "Why don't you back off before I make you back off."

Smirk "Well this is odd your over hear protecting some girl who's on the dance floor shaking her ass its no surprise someone's gonna ask her to dance."

"Are saying she's some sorta sex kitten."

"Yes I am saying she's a sex kitten."

"Hiei!" The red headed boy looked up from his drink."

Lan was bit shock and offended after hearing this little runt call her a sex kitten. "Hey Hiei don't you have to this tall to be that obnoxious."

Kurama Smirked.

"You find that funny ya bastard" Hiei growled

"You deserved it, calling her a sex kitten, your not even the one that has the problem with her"

Hiei and Yusuke turned to Lan and Taro and narrowed there eyes then walked away

"Sorry about all this" said Kurama looked at her with a apologetic smile.

"No problem" she smiled back. Hey Taro I'm gonna go back to the room ok."

"Ok" Taro handed her the keycard.

She shoved her pocket and started for the door

" Hey don't get lost."

"Ya got it."

Well after a hour of wandering up and down halls it was official Lan was lost. It was now 1:30 am in the morning . Hall after hall corner after corner door after door.

"Oh great... its official... Im lost."

After turning her what must have been the 30th corner and not watching were she was going.

CRASH Both Lan and the person she ran into fell to the ground.

"Why don't watch were your gasp!" She looked up to the boy who defended her at the bar standing over her. He stuck out his hand to help her "Im sorry I should have watched were I was going."

" Oh that's okay" even though she knew in her head that it was her fault. He picked up her key card that she dropped.

"Hey are you lost or something...because room 366 is over on the other side of the boat."

" Yeah actually I am lost."

" Come on I'll help you...by the way my names Kurama" he took her by the hand. It was weird for a split second it felt like it was Chai holding her hand. That touch sent warm chills up her spine and made her ears turn red that she'd be trying to hide under her hair. Kurama looked back at her, smiled and turned around again. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey you didn't freak out when you saw my ears."

"I know, your not the first person I've seem with ears like that." "So are you in the tournament."

"Yeah , I take it you are too.

Kurama knodded his head.

It'll suck if I end up having to fight him

"Well here's your room."

Lan snapped out of her thoughts and looked forward "Oh."

She slid in her key card and opened the door. She leaned against the door frame and smiled at Kurama.

Don't fall for a girl in the tournament .Don't fall for a girl in the tournament. "So ...I guess I'll see in the tournament."

"Ya I guess you will. "She said with a pleasant smile. Im flirting what's the matter with me. Oh gawd I just looked at his croch.

Kurama shrugged "Well...bye"

" Yeah... see ya."

They both smiled at each other and Kurama turned and walked away. "

"Oh hey didn't get your name!" But it was to late Lan had already closed the door.


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 6: Walls Broken

It was 2 days before the ship reach the shore of Izayo island.

"Finally land now I can stretch my legs."

" Hawk you can't stretch your legs since your in a wheel chair."

" Shut up Jia!"

"Ok you two that's enough, now all we gotta do is find a hotel."

"Already been taken care of Kuro" said hawk in confident voice.

"Although there is a slight problem." Everyone looked at hawk with questioning looks on there faces. "See there was a bit of problem there were only 2 rooms left and one of the rooms can only hold three people , but the second room can hold 6 people but someone booked the room at the same time as us." "So us guys will take the three persons room and you girls will take the six person room but you will have room mates."

" WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Hawk you idiot we don't even know these people were supposed to be staying with!" Lan protested.

"Relax ladies it will be four girls staying with you and did talk to one of them on the phone and they seem very nice, and since the hotel manager screwed up the rooms free" Hawk always had a gift for sugar coating things. "But if don't like staying with then will find another hotel is that ok." Lan and Jia looked at each other. "Sigh ...okay hawk we can live with that." said Jia

After doing a little sight seeing and getting the dates of there fights they arrived at the hotel. "Have fun girls" Hawk smiled.

"Hey make sure you get us some phone numbers if the hott" Kuro teased. The girls gave him the middle and smiled sarcastically. Lan slid in the key card and opened door.

"Hello anybody home" Jia called.

"Huh I guess we beat them here." They put there stuff on floor and Lan dumped herself on the couch and looked on the window. Jia looked at her. "Are you ok , you seem to desperate". She hesitated

"Did something happen on the boat?" Lan looked at her.

"Ok could you atleast knock before you enter my head."

Jia giggled , "but really what happened...did you meet someone?"

"Ok ,Jia stop it your scaring now."

Jia turned on a lamp and shined it in Lans face "Answer the question!"

"Ok ,ok yes, are you happy now."

" Was he cute" she asked with a smile.

"Jia can we change the subject please!"

Just them the door opened .

"Knock Knock" Botan said.

"Oh hey there" Jia smile and Lan just looked up and smiled. There were four girls standing in the door . A tall girl with long brown hair who looked in her early 20s.Another girl who looked to be anywhere from 15 to 18 with long blue hair and a big smile on her face(it kind of looked like her face was stuck).And two others with neck length hair and the other also had necklength greenish blue hair they looked to be the same age.

"My names Jia and this Lan"

Lan gave a little wave "Hey"

"Hi ,Im Botan this is Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina."

"Cool" Jia knodded

"Well were gonna go get settled and we can we can hang later" said Botan

"That's cool."

The four girl walk the hall .Shizuru looked at Botan and whispered

"That Lan girl is really quiet and did you see those ears."

"Shizuru don't be so judgmental, she looked like she had alot on her mind."

It was a 8:30 p.m. when all the girls finished packing. They all sat down and in the living room and looked at eachother. Botan spoke up and said "So what do what to do".

Jia and Lan looked at eachother sceamingly and looked back at the rest of girls. Yukinas puzzlement broke into smile. Uh Oh I know they're thinking .

"GIRLS NIGHT! Ladies go put on the comfiest clothes, Jia get the case." The girls ran into can out in sweats, jeans, T-shirts and halter tops. Jia and Lan came back with a suitcase filled with assortments of girls night out paraphernalia. Jia pulled out videos , CDs and all sorts of junk food. Lan picked up the phone and called room service and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a case of Pepsi.

10 minutes the pizza came. All went girls when and grabbed some plastic plates.

Jia asked "Ok what do you guys want watch you have a choice of How to lose a Guy in ten days, Miss Congeniality ,Sweet Home Alabama or Coyote ugly."

"Wai-wai-wait lets plug in the music and have lemon drop contest" Lan suggested. Keiko asked what a lemon drop contest was. Lan explained its were you take a lemon wedge and dip it in sugar and see how many you can take in. "Ok who what's to be my first victim" Lan sighed.

Yukina stepped forward "Ill take you on".

"Bring it on" Lan smirked. Jia plugged in CD and had Cheral crows song Im a Bitch blasting. After going through going through 10 lemons and 4 opponents Yukina won. After that was finished they plugged in How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. An hour passed and it was 11:30 p.m. and the movie was over. Jia shut off the movie . "Well the night is young and Im still up for more partying Botan looked around. "Hey who's up for a game of Spill your guts". The girls thought it was cool and went with it. Botan went first and looked at Lan.

"Ok... Lan have you had boyfriend and have you ever had sex. Jia looked at Lan with concerned eyes.

"My boyfriends dead Botan" she walked to the window and looked out it. Botan eyes widened "Oh Lan Im sorry". She turned from the window and looked at Botan

"Its ok you didn't know, and no I don't plan on having another one for a long time" she said softly. All the girls looked at eachother. Shizuru broke the silence with a yawn "yyyyyaawwn well Im gonna go to bed" she got up and started to her bedroom. Lan went to bed with a sad face. Jia was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when Botan walked in and sat on the counter "I feel so terrible about what I said to Lan, that was none of my business."

"Its ok."

"What happened to her boyfriend anyway, if you don't mind me asking of coarse."

Jia filled her on the whole story and way Lan was the way she was and it brought tears to Botans eyes.

Lan could hear Jia through the wall as she laid in her bed Sure tell the whole friggen world Jia. She rolled over and started to get misty eyed then buried her face in her pillow.


	7. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 7: Dude where's my purse

It was the day after the night of female bonding. Shizuru was woken up by strange sound coming from the living room. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall. As she walked further the sounds became stronger, sounded like some counting. "234 ,235 , 236." Shizuru walked into the living room and Lan... doing push-ups "Oh hey Shizuru did I wake you up? Lan was doing push ups and the sun was barely up.

"Lan what time is it?"

"Five."

"A.M. !"

"Uh huh."

Shizuru looked at her with a Are you Crazy face. "Well you got me up so may as well stay up." Shizuru walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Shizuru sat the kitchen table "So...Saturday...what ya wanna do."

"Dunno what do you wanna do,237,238."

"Dunno what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno what do you wanna do, 248,249"

"We could go shopping today."

"Sure ,250,251"

Four hours past unit the other girl woke up. Jia looked at Shizuru. "Oh let me guess cadet Kelly woke ya up" Jia smiled sleepily. "

"How'd ya know."

" This happens all the time at the dojo."

Botan sat down on the couch. "So...Saturday what you guys wanna to do."

" Lan and me figured we could go shopping."

Botan looked at them "sounds good". Just then they heard a knock at the door. Shizuru answered the door to see a boy standing there.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" Whoa this guy is hot. Lan looked up "Oh hey Kuro."

" Hey Lan listen Taro and Hawk used all the hot water in our sweet so can I use yours?"

" Sure..go right ahead."

" Thanks."

Shizuru looked at Lan and Jia with a smile. "Who... was... that?"

"Oh that just Kuro."

"Lives at the dojo with us."

Shizuru looked at the hall Kuro walked down then looked back at them.

"You are sooooo asking him and the other two boys to come with us today."

Lan and Jia looked at eachother with puzzlement then looked at Shizuru.

"Ok if that's what you want" Lan said.

Just then there was another knock on the door .

"This time I'll open the door Shizuru I don't want you droolin all over the carpet" she teased.

Lan opened the door and the other two boys were standing in the doorway.

"Hey have you see Kuro anywhere" Hawk asked.

"Ya he's invaded our bathroom because someone stole all the hot water!"

"Oh...well can we come in and meet your friends" Taro winked. Lan sighed "Sure." Hawk wheeled himself in and Taro followed. He parked himself near kitchen table and Taro took the seat next to him on his right. When hawk looked to his left he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seem in his life, he was totally dazed out and stared.

"Hi my names Yukina...are you ok?" Hawk shook his head "Im sorry I was to lost in your eyes". Jia looked up from her coffee. "Oh sorry Yukina, we forgot to warn you Hawks a major flirt."

" If only your sister could she you now" Lan said sarcastically.

"I know...she would so proud" ,he smiled sarcastically. "So Yukina do you have boyfriend" .Yukina smiled "Nope." Hawk turned his head to Taro "Yes!" he clenched his fists.

"Oh before I forget do you guys want to go shopping with us today" asked Lan

Hawk smiled "As long as I get spend the day with Yukina, Im happy". "Yukina did you ever know that your eyes burn with the light of a thousand suns." Yukina smiled and giggled.

It was about 2 hours later when they finally left for the this street with a ton of stores on it and it was a perfect day sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. After about 4 hours of hard core shopping they stopped at this one called Java junction were you could order coffee and smoothies or buy cds. They looked at CDs and ordered some coffee. A few minutes later Shizuru pulled Lan into the ladies room.

"That's it I can't take it anymore."

"Take what anymore?"

"Your friend Kuro is so gorgeous and I swear if I don't get some alone time with him I'll scream." Lan looked at Shizuru wide eyed.

Lan raised her eyebrow "Ok Shizuru if you want get with him that badly." Lan didn't really know what the appeal seeing as Kuro was almost like her brother. Lan and Shizuru walked out of the bathroom and Lan walked straight over to Jia who was looking at CDs.

"Jia can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up."

" Listen Shizuru wants to have some alone time with Kuro so I figured we could do the whole I lost my purse act." Jia looked at Lan that are you kidding me face

Sigh "Ok"

"Thanks Jia ...here hide it in my backpack."

The girls walked back to there table. Jia looked down at her chair like her purse was supposed to be there. "Hey have you guys seen my purse?''

"No are you sure brought it with you" asked Taro

" Yes...Ok guys this is a big problem our key card to the hotel was in there."

"Uh oh Houston we have problem" Botan commented.

"Oh ya" Jai knodded.

"OK people listen up we have an emergency here our objective, find Jia's purse that contains the key to destination." "Hawk and Yukina check the bus stop we stopped at, Taro and Botan go back to Bootlegger and check all the change rooms, Shizuru and Kuro go back to the bridge near that pond where all the couple were, Me Jia and Keiko we'll check those last three store we were at." "Cell phones on, now lets move people go, go, go!" Everyone ran out of the store. Shizuru looked back at them and mouthed Thank You.

Keiko looked at Lan "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"After watching saving private Ryan a few times you catch on."

Yukina and hawk went back to the bus stop and checked the bench where Jia had been sitting. Hawk picked up his cell phone and called Jia.

"Hey Jia its me, look your purse isn't here." Hawk pulled away from his phone for a minute "Hey Yukina do you want hang around for a bit".

"Yes that would be nice."

Hawk returned to his phone. "So me and Yukina are gonna hang around for a little while ok." Hawk hung up his phone. "Hey Yukina sorry about those corny remarks I made this morning." Yukina smiled "That ok I thought they were really sweet."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Hawk looked down at his feet. He could 2 voices in his head at once saying Ask her, Don't ask her. Hawk looked up and shut his eyes . "Yukina will go out with me!"

Yukina looked at him "I'd love to." Hawk looked down at his feet

"Its ok I under...What, you will."

"Sure" she smiled .

"Ok great so I'll pick you up for a movie at 8 tomorrow then."

"Sure."

Meanwhile Shizuru was soaking up every moment she had with Kuro.

"So...Its a nice day isn't it." Shizuru pointed out

"Yeah."

"Well her purse is long gone now." Said Kuro

Shizuru and Kuro sat on a bench near the pond. He looked at Shizuru who was looking out at the pond as the wind blew threw her hair. His back started to sweat.

"Hey...um Shizuru do you have a... you know... boyfriend ?"

Shizuru smiled "No why?"

"Well because I think your really cute and I was wondering if ...well forgive if Im being to bold but...Would you like to come back to the hotel to my room with me. Shizuru was doing back flips in her head. She gave him a cat women look "Why not." They got up and from the bench. Kuro dialed Jia's number on his cell Phone. "Hey Jia its me we couldn't find your purse." Jia could tell by the tenchon in his voice that Shizuru had scored with.

"Its ok Kuro we'll keep looking ...bye." Kuro shut off his phone and continued walking with Shizuru.

Jia walked up to Lan whispered. "She shoots she scores there goes her drors. Lan knew what that was code for. She walked behind a clothing rack, opened her backpack and set Jias purse on the floor. She stood up. "Guys I found it." Jia called the guys and told them they'd found her purse and were heading back to the hotel.

Meanwhile back at the hotel in the guys room .Shizuru and Kuro were making out in the living room a on the couch with both of there tops off. Kuro had tried several times to get Shizurus bra off but they were all failed attempts. They both ran there fingers threw eachother hair and kissed passionalty.

"Kuro...Kuro."

He pulled his out of her neck "Yeah?"

"Maybe should just leave it here and pick up where we left off later."

"Sure."

Shizuru hopped off the couch and put her top back on, zipped up her fly and fixed her. Shizuru was about walk out door when Kuro asked her "When will we pick up where we left off."

Shizuru smiled "Hopefully soon". She shut the door and walked to her room. She opened the door to she to she Lan sitting on the couch drinking a Pepsi. "Had fun Shizuru she asked."

" More than you'll ever know."


	8. Chapter eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 8: Black nights red roses

It was the night after the of shopping .Yukina was in her bedroom getting ready her date with hawk, Shizuru was sitting on the couch thinking about what her parents would say if she brought Kuro home to meet them, Botan , Keiko and Jia where at the table playing cards and Lan had went for walk near the beach. Just then there was knock the door. Hawk let himself in.

"Evening ladies, is Yukina ready yet?"

Yukina opened the door and walked down the hall. "Hawk Im ready to go." Hawk turned around to look at Yukina and his jaw hit the floor. Wow you great, Yukina was wearing a blue and yellow rugby shirt ,denim skirt and black boots.

"Thank you ,Id hoped you'd like it."

"So Yukina what movie do you want to see.

"Oh I don't no how about...Van hellsing."

"Really...awesome I've wanted to see that movie for weeks." Hawk looked around the room and then looked back at Yukina.

"Well we better go before it starts.'

"Alright."

"Enjoy the movie you two" Botan called.

"We will."

Hawk closed the door and left with Yukina.

Meanwhile back at the beach. Lan was sitting on rock looking at the moon thinking about the things what would happen if she faced Rin in the tournament. One of the waves made a big crash and she snapped out of her heavy thinking. She decided it was getting late and started to walk back to the hotel. She took a short cut threw a nearby park. As she was walking along the path she felt and cold eerie feel like someone was watching her. She crossed her arms and griped her elbows and listened very carefully so could tell the difference her foot steps and other strange noises. It was late and the path was deserted it was just her on that path. She kept on walking .Suddenly she heard a strange noise from her left side in the trees and bushes. She stopped and looked for a minute. There were no lights on the path so she couldn't see very well ,all she had was the moon for light. There was another noise from behind her, she turned around fast. Nothing but she could sworn she saw someone run across path out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left to something emerge from the trees. It was strange boy with a sword. Lan backed away , she felt someone grab her shoulder. Gasp, she turned her head to see that it was big demon who had a grip on her and who ever he was had good grip on her as she tried to break free. The boy in front of her gripped his sword and ran at her. Lan swung her leg up and kick the demon in the forehead broke free and dodged the boy who ran at her. He stopped in mid air to keep him from stabbing his partner. They both turned and looked at her. But the demon was so disoriented from her that he fell to the ground. The boy looked at his demon partner than looked back Lan .

"Stupid girl" he growled.

Lan growled back and reached for her sword when she realized she left it back at the hotel Oh man, today just isn't my day. Lan looked at the boy directly when she noticed something on his shoulder. It was crest where have I seen that crest beforeshe looked back in her head than it hit her. "That's the same crest Rin wore!"

The boy smirked "Smart girl but I didn't come to chat." He lundged at her. Lan dodged his attack but he drew back and slashed her across her side with his sword. Lan fell to the ground and was bleeding heavily. He stood over her

"Ha and Rin told me she was having trouble with you." He lifted his sword above his head was about kill her when a blur of white jumped and stood in front of her. It grabbed the boys sword and stabbed him with it instantly killing him. Lan sat there wide eyed and looked at...at...what ever it was that killed that boy. What ever it was turned around and kneeled down next to her and looked at her . She looked at him for a moment. He had long white hair, dog ears and a tail He's a kitsune. She fainted, because she had lost so much blood. As she fainted he caught her head in one hand and her side with the other. He felt something wet and hot on his hand and pulled it away from her waist to see her blood all over his hand. He picked her up and ran out of the park.

It was about 11:30 p.m. when Lan came around. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the sill of a broken window looking out at the moon. That was when Lan realized they were in a abandoned building judging by the rotten and chipped paint. As she lay on floor she looked at her side to see that there was a bandage on it. He turned around to look at her "Your awake I see, how do feel. Lan was dazed at him "Oh, fine".

"Good I'll be leaving then." He jumped out of the window to the building next to them and landed on the roof. Lan ran over to the window. "Hey wait who are you!" But it was to late he was long gone. Lan sighed and looked down at the window sill it there out of the corner of her that she spotted something .

"Huh...a rose." She picked it up and twirled it around in her figures. "Must be his trade mark or something." She turned and made her down the broken stair case and out of the building and walked back to the hotel.

As she walked down the hall and slid in her key card couldn't stop thinking about that guy. When she entered the hotel room all the lights were off. Perfect everyone's asleep . She put the rose in some water slid on her pajamas and went bed . She lay on her back thinking Am I falling in love again even after I swore I wouldn't she shut her eyes No...no Im not ,I will never have a love life ,someone usually ends up getting hurt". She rolled onto her side and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 9: Love Hurts ...Alot

It 5 days before Lans fight with Rin. She never thought much about it except kick her ass and kick it good. Looking at the ocean sipping her coffee. Just than Yukina walked on to the balcony.

"Hey how was the date?"

Yukina smiled "It was good , oh wait I did the stupidest thing ,When the vampire jumped out I screamed and latched on his arm, it was possibly the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life."

Lan smiled "Bet it didn't bother him though." Yukina smirked. They both starred at the ocean and watched the people below .Then there came a knock at the. Yukina perked up "Oh I'll get it." Yukina walked to the door and opened it . It was the boys for the boat. "Oh Hello guys."

"Yukina can we please your DVD player" asked Yusuke.

Yukina looked at them "What's wrong with yours?"

"Hiei did something to it."

"Nothing was ever proven" he said quickly

"Hiei are you aware you seem to shrink when you lie" Kurama teased

"Yeah ,Short stack" added Yusuke.

"Im not short, Im vertically challenged !"

Lan turned around to see the boys from the boat. Gasp she dropped her coffee cup fell back against the balcony rail but managed to hold herself up with her arms. Hiei looked around Yukina to see Lan on the balcony. "Hn well if it isn't the sex kitten from boat" he smiled.

Lan glared at him "Well ,well ,well look what cat dragged in, what hell are you doing here."

"We might ask you the same thing" implied Yusuke.

"Oh good you already know each other" Yukina smiled.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to ask you to dance or anything" Yusuke said. So ...can we use the dvd player...please Yukina? Yusuke gave Yukina the pup face and Kurama got on his and knees and made a pawing motion with his hand.

Yukina looked at them. Oh...alright.

Yusuke saluted Yukina "Your country thanks you". Yukina gave a little grin and let them in. Kurama and Hiei came in and sat on the couch and Yusuke sat on the floor and started the movie. Now it was a three person couch so Lan went to go sit down with them. As she was about to sit down Hiei put his legs on the couch. Kurama glared at him.

"Excuse me" what is your problem? Kurama asked

Hiei ignored him. Kurama got up off the couch went behind it and lifted the back off the floor causing Hiei to roll off. He laid on his chest drumming his fingers no the floor. Kurama dusted off the cushions that Hiei was sitting on and asked Lan she would be so kind as to sit down. She sat down and looked Kurama

Why does it fell like I've seen this guy more than once besides on the boat? Than it hit her. They were about half why through the movie when Lan got up and gestured Kurama to follow her. She walked out of the hotel room a shut the door. Kurama followed and shut the door behind him. He looked to his left then to his right but he couldn't see Lan. As he turned turn look to his left again Lan grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned against the wall. She smirked and swayed her head.

Smirk "You are so busted."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Hahaha bullshit, I know that was you at the park last night."

" I honestly don't know what your talking about!" Im such liar.

He is such a liar, Ok I'll pretend it was mistake and deal with him later "You don't anything about what happened in the park last night."

"Yes!"

"Oh... sorry."

She let go of his collar. "Its aright" he fixed his collar your not the first person who's pinned against a wall a demanded answers from me Im a dirty liar. The two boys came out of the room.

"Kurama the Movie's done , were gonna go." Said Yusuke

"Alright."

The three boys walked into the hotel room. Once were inside Hiei looked at Kurama. "Smirk I knew you were sweet on her but I didn't think you were that sweet on her."

"What are implying Hiei?

"I mean going out into the hall and making out her."

"What!"

"Quit lying we all saw you go into the hall with her." Yusuke pointed out.

"We just went in into the hall to talk"

"Ya right."

"I DIDN'T MAKE OUT WITH HER IS THAT CLEAR!" The boys looked at him wide eyed. They let out a "understood" but they sounded more like little squeaks. Kurama smiled "good."

It was about 8:30 and Kurama had came back from the pool. He was walking back his hotel room down hall when suddenly all the lights went out.

He heard the door he was standing next to quickly open and before he could react some grabbed his arm and pulled him in to a room. They hand cuffed him to a to a pipe and ripped off his shirt. He felt two sticky things being stuck to his back. Then he heard foot steps walk away from him. They pulled the string and turned on the light bulb. Kurama had realized it was the hotel matenants room and the place looked like something out of a Mafia movie. He turned his head around to see Lan standing under a light with a sly smirk on her face.

"What's going on!"

Lan walked over to a table and sat on a chair. "Well you know all that crap you told me back in the hall...I didn't buy it for a second." Kurama looked down at his back.

"What exactly are those!" he sounded almost angry.

Lan smiled "Oh this is just Jia's old muscle stimulator."

"Lan Im not telling you anything."

"Oh really, Vel vee have vays of making you talk." Lan pushed a button that sent a shock up Kurama's spine.

"YYYEEEEOOOOWWW!"

"Now tell, me was that you who helped me the park last night !"

"No!"

"Liar!"

"Lan don't push that button" he said quickly.

She sent another shock.

"DDAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Ok ok it was me!"

"Good." Lan smiled

"Now tell me ,do you always take walks through the park late at night or were you following me!"

She sent another shock .

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"I was following you."

"Ok, why were you following me then."

Shock

"AHHHH ,Because I watching while you were at the beach!"

"And why were you watching me at the beach. Do you have a crush on me something ?"

Kurama didn't answer.

"Answer the question!"

Shock

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU ALRIGHT!"

Lan smiled, "you have a crush on me."

"Yes"

Lan Knodded her head "Ok"

Lan pushed down the button and held it down for five seconds.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Great that's all I wanted to know she said sweetly. She unlocked Kurama and left the matenants room.

"Mind answering why you hate it when people say they love you."

"I have my reasons so fuck you" she said as she walked back her room.

Kurama smiled and though Quite the wild cat.


	10. Chapter ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 10: In case you didn't know

Hello this the author speaking if your or don't understand something I'll fill you in .

How does Rin know Jiro. She used to work for him as a assassins.

What did Jiro have to do with Rin attacking hawk Lan and raven. Jiro decided to help Rin just for the heck of it he didn't have a problem with Lan Isamu or others.

Why did I call the story Blue orchid . You have to read the story to find out.

Do Sango and Rin have a personal relationship. No they don't

Why did Sango come back after all those years. Actually Sangos been hanging around near the dojo for quite sometime waiting for the right moment to kill Lan but tired of waiting and settled killing Chai instead.

If your having trouble with pronunciation I'll help you

Lan - L-an

Jia- J-eye

Kuro- Cure-rou

Taro- Tair-rou

Isamu - I-sam-moo

Chai- Ch-eye

Why does Lan not want to fall in love again. Because Chai and Lan parents were the ones her love her loved her and what do they have in common. There all dead

Kuwabara hey where is he anyway. Oh he's there ,in my little world he's not there because Kuwabara would have messed up the relation ship between hawk and Yukina

Couples - Shizuru and Kuro: First and half base.

Yukina and hawk: Half and to first base.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 11: Farewell to hoping

It was he day before the Izayo tournament and everyone was really up tight. Last night team Isamu got together because Hawk had something to tell them. Everyone was sitting in the boys living room. Hawk looked at them and let a big sigh and hit the arm rest on his wheel.

"Jiro screwed us over again!" Everyone stared at hawk.

"Hawk what happened?" Asked Taro

"I got a e-mail from Jiro, apparently he's good buddies with Rin, she pulled some strings with him and were gonna be fighting tournament a little bit differently."

"How different exactly" Jia asked

Hawk looked away for a moment and then looked back them. "Just one of us I going to be fighting in the tournament." Everyone looked at eachother wide eyed.

"Jiro wanted to make sure one of faced Rin for sure." So no winning and advancing just one match, one of us Vs Rin and they've already picked which one of us is facing her."

" Who" Kuro sounded like he could care less but everyone new he cared.

Hawk sighed, "She wants to face Lan. Lan looked at him curiously

"Why me."

"Because your Isamu's daughter and she wants to get rid of his whole family." Lan looked down at her feet for a moment than stood up and went to leave the room. As she opened the door she mumbled under breath "Rin gonna pay with ever last breath in her body" SLAM

(Which brings us back to were we started)Lan was sitting on the couch looking out the window at the ocean. Shizuru was in the kitchen having a beer.

"Hey Lan."

"What!" she said tensely

"Hey what's with the attitude."

Lan looked away from Shizuru. She sighed "Sorry". Shizuru walked over and sat on the couch with her.

"Damn this whole tournament thing has really got you edge."

Botan looked up from a book she was reading "And its not just her even Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke have been acting the same, they've got all the symptoms, they've been deep in thought, they haven't been eating and they've been very edgy. Shizuru's watch beeping broke the silence

"Oh gotta go, me and Kuro are gonna go out". Shizuru ran out of the room and shut the door.

Lan sighed ."That's it "she sounded very anxious as she slapped her hand a the couch got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going!" asked Botan

"To relax!" she slammed the door.

Keiko walked into the room. "What with her."

"I have no Idea."

Lan was standing on a cliff over looking the ocean. Lan tried to relax .She shut her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair ,inhaled the smell of the ocean ,she listen to the wave crash against the cliff and felt the sprits sprinkle, and the rays from the sunset beating on her face. She opened her eyes "Huh "it felt like she was being watched again. She turned her head to the right and looked down below at the beach. Her eyes caught Kurama standing on the beach with a pencil and sketch book facing her.

He looked up from his paper and smiled "Try not move"!

Lan looked at him and smiled and went back to the pose she was in. (Im not sure if Kurama has artistic gift or not but just humor me) She stood there for about 8 minutes trying not to laugh, it was fact that no one had ever done her picture before.

"You come down now!" Lan made her way down the cliff and walked over to where Kurama was standing. He handed her the sketch pad.

"Well what do you think." Lan took it in her hands and looked at it. It was possibly on of the most wonderful picture she had ever seen in her life. It was picture of her wearing a simple cheongsam(dress) in bare feet watching the sunset.

She looked up and gave him a soft smile "Its beautiful". He smiled a back at her "Thank you that means alot coming from you".

"How come?"

"Because I thought you weren't that fond of me."

"Oh no, no, I like you just fine its just the fact of you falling in love with me that I didn't like."

Kurama looked up at the sky for a moment and looked back at her.

"Why do you hate it so much when people say there fond of you." She looked away from him "I've got my reasons."

"Yes, I know that but why."

She sighed and walked over to a bolder near the water and sat on it. She patted the top and gestured for him to come sit with her. He came over and sat with her. She looked him straight in the eye and said softly "Do you really what know that badly?" He gave his head a little nod

"Yes." She looked down and sighed. She told Kurama the whole reason for why she was the she was. "And that's why the I am the way I am."

He gave her sympathetic look.

"I see, your life sounds like its a very critical period right now."

Lan pulled her knees into her chest. "Your right ,it is pretty messed." Tears start to well in Lans eyes. "I don't what I'd do if I lost anyone else."

" That's why I don't want people to love me." She barried her head in her knees and tried to hide the tears. Kurama looked at her with a sad face. He put his arm around her shoulder. Lan took her face out of her knees and leaned it on his chest trying to hold in the tears. He put his other arm around her and held her close.

"I know how you feel, I didn't want love at point in my life" he said softly. She pulled away from him and whipped her eyes. It was now dark out and tied was starting to come. Kurama looked away for a moment and looked back at her. He gave her soft smile

"Lan do you want go back up to that cliff and watch the moon rise. Lan finished wiping the tears from her eyes and gave him a smile

"Sure" she said in watery voice.

They climbed back up the cliff. When they reached the top Kurama sat on the edge of the cliff and Lan stood behind him. They both watched the stars come out one by one. Kurama look up at Lan ,he was dazed. She looked down at him with a smile "What are you looking at?" He snapped out of his daze "Oh ,its just you look really attractive in the moon light. She started to blush as she smiled back at him. She sat down next to him "Don't look so bad either" she smiled. Kurama didn't eye contact with her but he smiled and started to blush. Lan giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to the hotel. Kurama's eyes widened, he put his hand on the side of his face ,stood up and let out the biggest "WAAOOO!" Lan could here him as she ran back to the hotel. This just like when I was 12she let out a giggle.

After Kurama was done jumping around he walked back to his hotel room. He opened the door singing.

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore and

Love is all that I can give to you

Hiei was sitting couch looking at Kurama with a very unimpressed look on his face. Kurama stopped singing and look at Hiei

"Something wrong?"

Hiei looked at Yusuke who was sitting in the arm chair.

"I don't believe it after all we've taught him still went off sold his soul for a pretty face."

Yusuke nodded, "Its to late we've lost him to the dark side."

Kurama smirked, "Oh and I suppose when I was off selling my soul you guys were doing of more importance."

Yusuke put his feet up on the coffee table and stretched his arms , "Oh you know, not much just sitting on the couch drinking a Beer, watching the foot ball game and just enjoying the simple pleasures of bachlorhood" he said sarcastically.

Hiei let out a huge belch. "BBBUURRPPP haha miss it already don't you."

Kurama smiled "oh how I pity you any if you now if you, now if you gentlemen will excuse me I've a match tomorrow and Im gonna go to bed." He walked down the wall and continued singing.

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

He walked into his room and shut the door.

"Hiei shook his head he's a sick boy" and continued watching the football game.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 12: Endless nightmare

It was the day of the red tournament .It was miserable outside all dark and cloudy. Lan couldn't sleep last night knowing she kissed Kurama and broke her promise to Chai. She climbed out of her bed and opened the window. The sea air blew in her face and immediately woke her up. She looked down at the ground outside her window to see the there Urameshi boys walking out of the hotel. She turned around and looked at the clock on the night stand. Its was 9:30 am.

"Gasp aiya I should have been up an hour ago!"

She quickly changed from her pajamas to her clothes, brushed her teeth ,combed her hair and ran out of her bed room. She ran down the hall past Jia who was about to come wake her up.

"Well its about time you got up ,we told the guys we'd go watch the fights today."

"Hey isn't that Kurama guy fighting today."

"Yes, now come on grab your jacket and lets go!" They ran out room on there why out they heard Keiko

"Hey well see guys there,save us some seats". Lan and Jia quickly scurried down the stairs to the hotel lobby where Hawk, Kuro and Taro were waiting for them.

"Well its about time guys got here now lets go" Hawk shouted. They all ran out of the hotel lobby onto the sidewalk. The stadium was within walking distance so it would take them long to get there.

At the stadium the Urameshi boys were in the locker room helping Kurama warm-up for his fight. Yusuke and Hiei has already had there fights already and kicked major ass. Kurama was the only one left to his fight.

"The sex kitten coming to watch you today asked Hiei who was holding the punching bag as Kurama was giving it some round house kicks.

"She's not a sex kitten Hiei and she'll probably just bring Jia with her."

Yusuke snorted "she'll probably bring her whole damn team with her."

Meanwhile outside the stadium the girls were standing in line waiting to get in.

"Hey Botan pass me tickets asked Keiko."

Botan searched her pockets ,her eyes widened girls I cant find them.

"What!" all the girls said at once. Botan remembered where she left them. "Oh crap that's right , I left them on the coffee table!"

"Well it's to late now ,by time we get the tickets and come back her the gates will be closed" Yukina exclaimed

"So now what..."

"We enter the hard way" she said as Shizuru slapped her fist against her hand.

"HEY SHIZURU!" A voice yelled .

The girls turned around to see Lan and Jia waving at them from a opened door from the side of the building. The girls quickly ran out of the line to where they were standing. The six of them quickly snuck in threw the side door. They ran down the hall to where the stands were.

"You guys couldn't of had better timing , Botan forgot the tickets at the hotel" Keiko said.

They down the stairs to the row they where they were sitting which was the first row actually. The boys from Lan's team were sitting behind them. The girls took there seat and since they were on the first row they were right behind where Yusuke and Hiei were standing.

Yusuke turned around "Hey its Kurama's girl friend" he teased. Lan looked down at her feet and blushed. Jia looked at her slyly.

"What" Lan asked.

"Never love again my ass."

"Oh why don't you and Yusuke shut the hell up!"

"Kurama's right you are cut when your angry."

Lan growled at Yusuke.

Koto and Juri the announcers stepped onto the field announce that the match between Kurama and Katsuro was about to being

"and red mustang with license plate number TYU-HOT ,you left you lights."

"That would be mine" Taro said as he got up from his chair.

"Yeah right Taro you wish." Jia laughed

Taro sat back down "A guy can dream can't he."

Koto scurried up to her announcer box while Juri ring side. "Ladies and gentlemen if could have attention...Welcome to the Izayo tournament the worlds most bloodiest sport this side of the northern hemisphere, I'm adorable host Koto and will be giving you your color commentary for those of you at home...please no laser pointers, flash photograph or flying objects."

Everyone in the crowd let out a loud roar

"We now take you over to my just as equally adorable co-host Juri!"

"Thanks Koto now right...from team Ishii...KATSURO!"

Katsuro walked onto the ring and twirled his weapon.

"Lets get this over with I've got better ways to waste my time."

Juri pointed on in the other direction "And on my left...from team Urameshie...Is Kurama"

Kurama walked out and looked into the stands. He saw Lan sitting in the first row ,she smiled at him and gave him sign language for kick his ass. He smiled back and knoded. He turned his attention to Katsuro.

Katsuro smirked "This is it... just some scruffy red head."

Kurama growled at him "Spare me the back-bite and lets just do what we came here to do."

Katsuro smirked "No problem."

Juri lifted her hand "Both fighters take your stance...FIGHT!"

Katsuro took a sprint and jumped at Kurama and took a swing at him with his thunder pike. It shot out a big lightening blot and nearly struck Kurama in the shoulder but he swiftly dodged it.

So he's a thunder demon.

Kurama stuck out his hand and pile of rose petals.

"Is that all your gonna fight me with... a bunch of rose petals ,you got a death wish?"

Kurama smirked "You shouldn't take mother natures gifts so lightly Katsuro." The little petals flew out of his hand and surrounded him like a red cloud. "Petals and thorn!"

Katsuro thought they were a illusion and charged into the red and was cut several times but still charged at Kurama and made his way through.

Kurama was surprised How did he...

Before Kurama could finish his thought Katsuro had hit him in the chest with his pike. The petals Kurama tried to use to defend himself with lost control and few upward making a hole in the roof and flew up into the sky, they never came down.

"Hhm that's never happened before" Hiei said.

Kurama fell to the ground.

"Hm that was really pathetic, did you honestly think a few knicks would stop me."

Kurama quickly got on his feet. Katsuhiro put his hand on his hip and gave a cocky smirk, then walked up to Kurama.

"I noticed your lady friend in stands ,apparently she killed a friend of mine, Sango." Katsuhiro had gotten a little bit to close to Kurama but it was the perfect chance for him to land a attack on Katsuhiro. Kurama disappeared.

"Huh...where'd that bastard go?"

Kurama appeared behind him and before could react Kurama hit with a dragon kick in the side of the head. Katsuhiro staggered for a moment and looked up Kurama. Kurama glared at him. Katsuhiro touched the side of his face, there was blood on his figure.

Koto: Oh wow, Kurama nailed Katsuhiro with a awesome dragon kick, Katsuro gonna be feelin that tomorrow.

Smirk I've gotten kicked in the face before...AND I INTEND FOR IT NOT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

A strange glow started to surrounded him. Katsuro jumped up in the air and shot a super charge lighting bolt at Kurama.

Everyone covered there eyes form the blinding flash of lightening. Poor Juri Blown out of the ring and into Koto's announcer box.

Crash Oh no Juri, you broke the microphone"

"Sorry.

A wall of flames on near opening that Katsuhiro created. The girls and guys opened there eyes.

Lan: He blew out the whole side of the stadium!

Hiei: Wait were Kurama!

Everyone feared the worst.

Hawk: Guys wait I see him.

Kurama was standing behind a wall of flame. The whole bottom part of his sleeve was sindged off though. Lan let out a sigh relief and put her hand on her chest. Kurama felt the lighten rush past him. That was to close for comfort . The flames rose and Kurama could be barely seen.

"He's going to change" said Hiei.

"What do you mean change does he have another body or something!" exclaimed Taro

"Exactly."

Lan bit her lip. She could see a silhowet behind the flames but the silhowet didn't look like Kurama it had dog ears. The fire started to calm and large white figure jumped over the flames and attacked Katsuhiro head on. He dug his claws into Katsuro's chest making him spert blood. Katsuro covered he chest

"Damn you kitsune." he growled.

Kurama stood middle arena. "Im getting tried of all this so ill just finish it now."

Kurama shot a seed into the ground and plants sprung up around him. He looked at Katsuhiro and then at his plants. He gave a little gesture and plants flew at Katsuhiro buried in a sea of vines.

"Pathetic."

Kurama smirked and turn to walk away. A smile of joy ran across Lan's face but she couldn't believe that when Kurama turned into his kitsune form that he'd become a totally person. Just as juri and Koto were about to announce Kurama the winner.

BOOM!

Huge explosion of lighting that destroyed the case of vines surrounding and the arena floor. The explosion was so power full it knocked Kurama flat onto the floor and barried him underneath a pile of rumble and forced Hiei and Yusuke against wall they were standing near. Katsuhiro walked out smoke with that strange glow again.

"Ha you thought you had me there you stupid fox."

Kurama climbed out from underneath the rubble.

"Damn" Kurama growled.

"He returned back to his human form" exclaimed Jia.

"OH SHIT" Yusuke began to sound tense.

"Oh shit what?"

"This isn't good."

"Yusuke , tell me way isn't this good!" Lan demanded

"His kitsune form should of lasted longer."

"Won't be able to fight as well" said Hiei

Oh on Lan could feel a nervous sweat on her back.

Kurama slowly staggered to his feet.

Katsuhiro smirked ''Your to weak to battle, this will be like shooting fish."

He raised his hand and started to do circle motion with it. Then some strange black and Red orbs of light started to surround Kurama.

"What the hell are those things" Hawk asked

"I don't know" Yusuke said.

Katsuhiro stopped doing a circle motion. He held his hand up and clenched his fist. The orbs surrounding Kurama started to explode. He let out a agonizing scream.

"That one was for Sango" Katsuhiro smirked. Kurama was covered in blood and his breath started to get choppy.

Is this it? Kurama fell onto his chest and didn't move

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!" Lan screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. She jumped from the stands and onto the arena floor. She ran towards Kurama but Yusuke and Hiei grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. She struggled to break free, but couldn't. "Kurama please get up, please get up, KKKUUURRRAAAMMAA!"

Kurama slowly began to lose conciseness and slipped into a dream.

He could feel his mind falling into oblivion. Kurama opened his eyes to see that he was in a garden and cherry blossom were blowing through the night air and moon lite up the whole garden it self. He stood up and looked around him and saw a strange figure standing near a tree.

"Hello Kurama" said a voice. The figure a emerged from the shadows.

Kurama backed away "Who are you?"

It was a strange demon in armor with a sword .

"Don't you know, Im Chai."

"Chai, but aren't you...?" Kuramas eyes widened. "Oh man Im dead, that's it I bought the farm Im pushing up the daisies I'm...!"

"Relax your not dead, your here so I show you something."

"Look over there, he pointed to another tree."

There were to figures standing under it. It was Lan and Chai under tree kissing. Kurama looked puzzled "how can you be here when your over there." Chai smiled "just shut up and watch."

Kurama looked back at the tree he noticed that the image of Chai was starting to fade unit he disappeared. The cherry tree that they were standing under started to die. Lan sat on the trunk of the tree that was completely dead now. The wind started to blow violently. Then Kurama saw a another figure emerge from the mist. It was himself. He saw himself walk over to the cherry tree and sit with Lan. Her smile started to go little by little and the tree started to come back to life. Then he saw himself get up from the tree and stick his hand out towards Lan. The tree and figures started to disappear. Chai looked at Kurama did you get that last part.

"No."

"Well you can stay here in a perfect world or you can go back to your life and be with Lan."

Kurama didn't hesitate "I choose to go back to my old life."

Chai smiled and everything surrounding Kurama disappeared including Chai.

Kurama slowly regained conciseness and felt pain of his injured body he could feel his wounds burning with pain. He opened his eyes and saw Lan with tears rolling down her face and Katsuhiro soaking up his glory.

He slowly struggled to his feet. Katsuhiro was surprised to see him on his feet.

Smirk "Haven't you had enough fox."

"Apparently not."

"Very we I'll just have to kill you again." He ran at Kurama again. "Ill see you hell fox!"

Gotta do this just right He pulled out rose whip and when Katsuhiro got within 2 meter distance "ROSE WHIP"!

Kurama had struck him across his front with every ounce of power he had felt.

For Katsuhiro time seemed to stop This fox ,I don't believe it... he defeated me.

"Pant ,pant, Is it over?"

Katsuhiro fell to the ground and disappeared into a pile of dust.

Everyone was speechless. Lan broke the silence

"Ku-ra-ma".

Kurama turned around and looked at her with a smile, but collapsed to the ground. Lan gasped and ran towards him ,Hiei and Yusuke followed her. She knelt down besides him and helped him stand up. The boys congratulated him on his win .She smiled at him ,but her smiled turn to a frown.

SLAP! Lan gave Kurama a hard slap in the face.

"OUCH!"

"That's for making me think you were dead."

But Lans frown turned to smile again and "But this is for winning "she leaned in close.

But strange figure was standing in the shadows by the stands

Hate to break the romance but I've gotta kill this girl sooner or late. The figure reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife threw it at Lan.

Kurama perked his eyes up and pushed Lan out of the way of the knife. The knife came straight at him and stabbed him the chest. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Everyone watched in horror as Kurama fell to the ground with the knife in chest.

Blood started to spill from the wound. The figure disappeared.

"GET A DAMN METIC OUT HERE!" Yusuke shouted.

The medic team came out and loaded Kurama onto a stretcher and carried him out of the arena. Lan stood in the middle of the arena shocked and horrofied. Yusuke walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder

This cant be happening, this all just a bad dream ,so why cant I wake up. Jia came up and up her arms around Lan.

"Oh Lan Im so sorry." Lans eyes started to tear ,she buried her face in Jias shoulder.

Why is this world such a mess.

She took her face of Jias shoulder and looked at the fleeting crew of medics. Jia let go of her and Lan slowly walked towards the exit that the crew ran out of. As she walked the petals that flew into the sky that Kurama had used to defend himelf, started to rain down from the sky. Lan fell to her knees and put her hands on the sides of her.

"Kurama why didn't you listen to me!"


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 13: Resurrection

Everybody went back to the hotel heavy hearts that night. No one barely said a word to eachother. Hiei went for a walk on the beach. Botan Jia and Yukina sat on the couch and watched sex in the city. Shizuru was sitting at kitchen table smoking a cigarette. Yusuke lay on his bed staring at the ceiling .Taro and Kuro were watching t.v. .Hawk was fiddling on his computer. Keiko had gone to bed early and Lan had slipped out when no one was looking.

Hiei was sitting in a tree taking a nap near the cliff where Lan kissed Kurama. He was woken by a strange sound. He could she silhowet standing in the moonlight with a sword facing the ocean. The moonlight shone off sword and lite up its wheelders face for a spilt second.

Lan ,but she's doing here?

Lan held the sword to her face and Hiei immediately knew what she was going to do. Hiei jumped from his tree and ran towards Lan

"No don't"! He kicked the sword from Lans hand and pinned her to the ground.

"What the heck you trying to do!"

"Why the fuck do you care, now get the hell off of me" she said threw her teeth. She pushed Hiei off her.

"What the hells the matter with you! Why were trying to kill yourself !"

"Hiei!"

"I Know you have alot of issues in your life but if you kill yourself you'll be running away from them."

"Hiei!"

"...and you won't any good to your team if your dead!"

"Hiei Shut up and relax would you!"

"Huh" Hiei was bit alarmed.

"Would you just chill. I wasn't gonna kill myself!"

"Than what were you trying to do?"

Lan looked the side and let out a sigh. "I was gonna multulate myself."

"Don't be stupid ,that thing with Kurama taking the knife for you had nothing to do with all this bullshit about you being cursed!"

Lan looked at Hiei with a confused look on her face. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I just thought I was loosing my closest friend to a girl." He looked away from her.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey,hey come on so what if has a bit of a love life, your still gonna be his best friend."

"Hhm" Hiei looked at "don't you have a fight tomorrow."

"Huh ,oh yeah that's right."

Hiei stood up "Come on I'll walk you back.

"Kay" she smiled softly.

The climbed down the cliff and walked back. As they walked back Hiei gave her half a smile "Sex kitten."

She gave him a half smile and smirked "Hobbit'."

It was the night of Lans fight with Rin. The sky had a overcast and there was strong breeze in the air. Half of the stadium was gone so it very cold in he arena. Everyone on Lans team was sitting in the stands. They didn't say a word to eachother. They thought would best if Botan, Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru stayed back at the hotel and watched it on the t.v.

Rin walked through the entrance into the arena with confident look on her face. The crowd cheered for her as she stood there and showed no emotion.

"RIN ISHII!"

Everyone in the stadium was quite. Rin turned around at to look at the other entrance.

"Shobuiing sui chong"(You and I have unfinished business)The voice came from the shadows inside entrance.

"Wow Rin almost looked scared for a moment." Said Hawk.

Lan walked out from the gate and looked madder then hell. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY UP FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE DELT OUT!"

Rin just stared and smiled " Hello Bitch."

Juri and Koto announced for the match to being. Rin and Lan walked to the middle of the arena and started to pace around eachother. Rin started to giggle.

Lan spoke through her teeth "What's so funny".

Giggle your boyfriend ,that's what's so funny ,My gods he's stupid, taking a knife for you.

"You did that."

"Well of course I did you stupid girl."

Lan gritted her teeth "You know at first this was about you killing my parents ,but no you had to go and put yourself in more shit by putting a knife in Kuramas chest...And for that Im gonna take 6 ways through hell and back again."

Rin smirked "Good luck, because about to put you through the same thing I put your dear old daddy through."

Lan growled at her and unsheathed her katana "That does it." Lan jumped up in the air "Damn you!"

Rin quickly dodged her attack. She shook her finger at Lan

"Uh uh." Rin shut her eyes and focused her energy. Suddenly these dark figures seemed to appear around than. As they became more and more vivid Lan realized what they were.

"Ninjas" Lan said surprised.

"My shadow cons to be exact."

They stood next to Rin.

Taro clenched his fist "That cheap cow is fighting dirty."

Kuro put his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Lan's tough she can handle it."

"Kill that bitch!" Rin commanded. The shadow cons surrounded Lan. She looked at her opponents and put herself in a fighting position. She looked up at Rin and shook her head "My gods your pathetic."

"What are you waiting for kill her damming!"

The shadows cons attacked Lan.

She fought one on one with them locking swords with each of them.

Koto: Oh man this is amazing, Lan is taking on all of Rins shadow cons by herself one by one, I've never seen so much slaughtering in my life.

Even Jiro who was watching from his private balcony was amazed at Lans killing abilities but to them it looked like poetry in motion.

Koto: Talk about float like a butterfly sting like a bee.

She has the killer instinct of a tiger but the grace of a deer. thought Jiro.

It took Lan only 2 minutes to destroy 17 shadow cons. She walked away without a losing a drop of blood. Lan turned around and looked at Rin and saw a young girl standing next to her.

That girl looks like she's the same age as me .

"Taka" Rin gestured for her step forward.

Taka step forward towards Lan and stood in an attack position.

"Taka , how old are you?"

"16"

" Hhm ...Taka I know feel you must protect your mistress, but Im asking you walk away."

Taka looked back at Rin. Rin smirked. "What Taka lacks in age she makes up for in fighting abilities."

Taka attacked Lan with her sword gripped tightly in her hands. Lan tried to dodge her attack but was to slow. Taka cut her across the arm. Lan quickly gathered herself from her attack. Taka attacked Lan again but she was able to defend herself. They were in a deadlock struggle against eachother. She over powered Taka and knocked her sword from her hands. She swiped Taka across the legs and made her fall to her knees. Lan grabbed her by the callor and slapped her across the face several times.

"THIS SLAP IS SLAP WHAT SLAP YOU SLAP FOR SLAP SCREWING SLAP AROUND SLAP WITH BITCHS LIKE SLAP HER! She pushed her down "Go home to your family!" Taka crawled away from Lan as fast as she could and ran out of the arena.

"I thought Rin said that Taka girl would be challenge. But It looks like didn't even break a sweat." Teased Taro

Kuro frowned "Thing aren't what they appear to be . Look at the look in Lan eyes you can tell that was difficult for her even."

Hawk : Yeah your right.

Jia looked down at Taka who was running out of the arena .That's blood on her face ,but shadow cons don't bleed "Hey that girl wasn't a shadow con she was a human ,Rin was cheating!" Jia rose to her feet and yell down to Koto and Juri "Koto Juri, Rin was cheating ,call it!" Taro grabbed Jia the arm and forced her to sit down.

"Don't bother Jia , Lans not gonna care if Rin cheated!"

Hawk : Your lucky Koto of Juri didn't hear you .

Meanwhile back on the arena floor. Lan cracked her shoulders and looked at Rin. "Alright enough with stupid tricks."

Rin smiled at Lan "Silly rabbit..."

"Tricks are for..."

"Kids."

Rin stepped forward and unsheathed her Katana and walked towards the Lan .

"Hmph Im surprised you survived my shadow cons."

"Oh cut the crap Rin I know you did buy that shit."

" Your right I came her to finish what I started. I killed Isamu but one remain. Hope your ready to see daddy."

" We'll see who will be seeing him first."

" Very well bitch."

"Bring it on Lan" said softly.

Rin slipped out of her sandals and slid then behind her. She her sheath and decided to use it as a weapon for blocking.

Lan cracked her neck .

Rin raised her sword "Lets dance."

"I'll lead."

They charged eachother and tried to hit one another with there katana. But they both seemed to block one anthor. Lan managed to give Rin a good dragon kick in the side. Rin tightened her lips and tried to over come the pain the was coming from her side.

Lan tried to go for Rins legs but she blocked her katana. They were deadlocked against eachother

"Hmph what's taking you so long why don't you just use fire dragon on me, or don't you know how."

Lan just realized her dad never told her how all she remembers is him saying you will know when the time is right. Man ,why do parents have to be so mysterious

Rin quickly swung around cut Lan across the back with her sword.

"Ah!"

Rin drew back and then cut her across the sides. Lan clenched her teeth and put her hand on her side. Sweat was dripping down her face. She fell to her hands and knees and was breathing heavily. Rin started to pace around her. "Hn it took me 2 minutes to kill your parents, 5 seconds to disable those cat demons and 2 seconds to put that guy of yours at deaths door, so how long will you take bitch."

" Shut up Rin!"

Lan scrambled to her feet using a bolder from the ripped floor for support. Back in the stands the guys that were sitting behind the team were making a ruckus that was ticking Jia off.

One of the guys asked the other who was hotter? "Oh diffidently the one with the white hair."

"Hey white haired chick ,Take your top off!"

Jia clenched her fists.

The two boys started to get really irritating "OW BABY ,HOWL ,HOWL."

Jia sat up quickly turned around. BRAK Jia gave him a hard left hook in the chin making him to spin around and fall in the other direction. Jia looked on both sides of her "Does anybody else got anything to say, HUH!"

The other boys looked at eachother "Uh no ,no."

"Good" Jia turned around and sat back in her seat. Taro, Kuro and Hawk were shocked they had never seen Jia get so angry, she was always so quite."

Jia looked at them "What?"

Back on the floor Rin was still talking trash to Lan.

"Correct if Im wrong ,this Kurama, he's a kitsune right?"

"So what if he is."

Rin smirked "I guess I wont have any guilt on my back for killing him them, kitsunes are worthless the only things there good for are lying ,cheating and stealing."

"Shut up Rin that's not true!" Lan picked up her sword and ran straight at Rin."

Rin smirked and shut her eyes and started to summon her dark powers. When Lan came with in 3 of her she opened her. They were glowing red, she raised her sword and stopped Lan from striking her. They locked in a struggle again, both were trying to over power eachother but neither of then would budge.

Suddenly a strange energy started to surround them. Rins eyes became reder "hope your ready to die bitch". Rin started to become more powerful and was giving off a red glow. Lan was struggle to keep on her feet but Rin was forcing her back. Suddenly Rin let out the biggest energy blast Lan had ever felt. Waves of red energy erupted from Rins body. Lan was blown away by the blast. As she was hurling through the air she could hear a cracking sound. She looked down at her sword .There was a big crack coming up through the middle of the dragon that was etched on her sword. She lost grip of it and sword and fell to the ground. She hit the ground...10 seconds past and Lan didn't move. Rin powered down a gave a evil laugh. She was absolutely hysterical. A sad heavy feeling fell on everyones hearts . Tears were streaming down Jia face as she stuffed her face In Taros chest "She can't be gone... she just can't"

Everyone back at the hotel was crying even Hiei shed some tears.

Juri walked on to the arena floor and started the count down ,even she didn't want Lan to die.

Even the sky started to cry as rain came pouring in through the half of the stadium Katsuhiro blasted out. Everyone stared at Lans broken body. Juri walked to the middle of the arena started the count down. Her voice was very shake "One ,sniff sniff...Two."

"RIN ISHII!" a voice yelled. Rin looked at Lans body.

"What? no , It can't be."

Lan stood up all fours and slowing rose to her feet. She was drenched from the rain and was cover in her own blood ,her legs were shaking, her arms were limp and she hung her head. She looked over at her broken sword.

Tears were welling up in her eyes "Fathers sword." She shut them and all at once she could see her father, her mother, Kurama, Jia, Taro, Kuro, Raven ,Hawk, Chai, Hiei, Yukina , Botan ,Yusuke , Shizuru and Keiko. They were all saying you can still win. As she thought the dragon etched on her sword started to glow. Father...now I understand!" Lans sadness turned to rage and the madder she got the more the brighter the dragon became. She opened her eyes and looked at Rin. She was burning with a new fire she'd never felt before. Rin was terrified her eyes they were ,glowing blue

"RIN THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU'VE HURT!" A bright stream of blue fire ascended from her sword and took the shape of a dragon.

Lan dragon stood behind her. "Ever since this whole thing began I learned the value of what you took from me and I know that killing you won't bring them back"

Rin was in complete and total terror

"But then again I think you heard the phrase Revenge is a dish be served cold."

"Hell...I-I see hell!" Rin shrieked

"Dragon banish this women to hell!" The dragon few up in the air. Steam was coming out of its nose . Its opened its mouth huge mouth a blew out a direct stream of blue fire out at Rin. The flames were so strong that they engulfed Rin and the dragon. She let out an agonizing scream. The flames became brighter until everyone had to cover there eyes to keep themselves from beening blinded. Lan shut her eyes and clenched her teeth. When she opened her eyes Rin and the dragon were gone. Lan was so exhausted she fell to her knees "She's dead."

There was a big roar from the crowd. Juri ran over and lifted Lans arm in the air "We have a winner!"

" Ow, ow ,OW my arm."

"Oh sorry."

Lans team ran down to the arena floor. Taro picked Lan up in his arms and spun her around. "You crazy woman you won!"

"Well what can I say ,crazies my middle name."

"I thought it was Yin?" asked Kuro.

"Shut up Kuro, don't ruin the moment." Said Jia.

Jia started jump up and down "Oh, ding dong the witch is dead ,which old witch, the wicked witch."

Lan smiled "hey wait a minute what happened to the dragon."

Jia looked around "It must have fried its self along with Rin."

Lan sighed "Poor thing".

Kuro looked at Lans sword ,it wasn't broken. "Hey Lan look."

She looked down at her sword "Its..fixed" she picked it up and put it back the sheath. She turned around and look at the rest of her team and smiled. "Now how about we get the hell outa here." Everyone smiled and followed her out the crowd roared for them.

In Jiros balcony. He place such a high bet on Rin that was completely broke he picked up a letter opener and stabbed himself.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 14: Are you A ghost ?

Everyone was on there way back as the ran through the pouring rain. It was now 10:30 PM when they entered the lobby of the hotel. They were all happy as clams on account of there victory and were act hysterical as they laughed at eachother and how drenched they were. They walked into the elevator and let it take them to there floor. As they stood in the elevator everyone started calm down. There was a odd silence that didn't seem to go with the moment.

"So now what?" asked Hawk

Everyone looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"What du ya mean?" asked Jia.

"Well we got rid of Rin and avenged Isamu didn't we, so what's left to do?"

The elevator door opened and everyone started to walk out.

Lan looked back at hawk. "As long as there's people like Rin on this planet there always be something to do."

They walked down the hall to the girls room. Jia turned the knob and opened the door. Yusuke turned his head and looked at the door. "There she is ,the chick of the hour!" They walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

Lan smiled "Hi guys".

Hiei ran towards her and picked her up and spun her around.

Gurk

"OH SHES ALIVE,SHES ALIVE, OH THERE IS A GOD!"

Hiei looked up at her with a smile but then realized he'd broke his poker face and set her down. He cleared his throat and turned away from her "Good fight".

Kuro looked around "Hey where's Shizuru?"

Keiko looked at him "Oh she went for some cigs."

Kuro looked out at the window Wow its really coming down out there "Hey guys Im gonna go meet her kay." He grabbed his jacket and extra umbrella and walked out the door.

"So did you guys watch it all on t.v." asked Jia.

"Yes! And scared the life out of all of us." Said Botan

Yukina looked at Hiei sceamlingly out of the corner of her eye

"Even Hiei cried."

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Hey,hey,hey you nearly hurled when you saw all that blood shed ,so don't even go there."

Hiei and Yukina argument was stopped when the phone rang.

"I got it" Hawk wheeled over to the phone that was hanging on the wall and picked up the receiver."

Hawk : Hello

Operator : Hello Hawk Hitaro?

Hawk : This is.

Operator : Hello, will you except a collect call from west china.

Hawk : Sure.

A raspy voice call on to the line "You will die in seven days".

Hawk : What ? Who is this.

Other line : Giggle giggle .Im kidding ,Its me.

Hawk : Who's me ?

Raven : Your sister you dumbass.

Hawk : Raven, Hawk turned away from the phone Hey guys it's raven.

Jia : Ah! Seriously , put her speaker phone.

Hawk : Hold on were gonna put you on speaker phone.

Raven : Hey guys.

Taro Jia : Hey .

Botan : Hi!

Raven : Who was that?

Jia : That was Botan.

Raven :Who's that?

Taro : Your brother is a lousy booker, so girls got roommates.

Raven : Exactly how many roommates do they have?

Jia : Four.

Raven : Four! Gawd, my brother does suck at booking.

Hawk : Hmph ,Love you to. He said sarcastically.

Raven : Hey where's Lan and Kuro I can't hear there voices.

Jia : Kuro ran out for a minute and Lan is...She hesitated and looked around the room to find Lan fast asleep on the couch.

Shizuru was running back to the hotel through the rain as the thunder boomed and the lightening flashed. She came to a crosswalk and waited a car to pass. Splash the car drove through a large puddle. "AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

She was drenched with dirty water. "Tonight just isn't my night."

She tried to ring out her hair. Suddenly something felt different . The rain had stopped. But then how come she could still hear it falling. She looked around and saw Kuro holding a umbrella over her head and smiling at her.

"You know...you look good wet."

"Ill take that as a complement, So what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you" he replied.

The street was clear and they started to cross the road.

"So I guess you guys are gonna go home pretty soon huh" asked Shizuru

"Yeah...Im gonna miss you."

They were both silent as they walked through the hotel parking lot. It was about 11:30 pm and was still pouring rain. Shizuru stopped walking. Kuro turned and looked at her "Shizuru, is something wrong." Shizuru looked at her feet ,smiled and looked back at him

"Do you wanna pick up were we left off ."

He smiled "I thought you'd never ask." He took her hand as walked into the hotel lobby and made there way up to Kuros hotel room. They opened the door slowly. Kuro peered in, all the lights were off

" Perfect everyone's asleep" He opened the door and took Shizurus hand as they walked to his bed room. They quietly made there past Taro and hawks rooms. They walked into Kuros room and shut the door. Shizuru looked around the room and looked back at Kuro. He smiled at her but didn't say anything. Shizuru suddenly got this animal like look in her eyes. She grabbed Kuro by the callor of his shirt and kissed him wildly. She ripped open his shirt and pushed him onto his bed. She jumped on top of him she took off her shirt reveling her black bra. She threw it in the air and knocked down the lamp that was lighting the room.

Back in Lans room. Everyone had gone to bed and Lan was still asleep on the couch. As the clock chimed midnight and she began to dream.

She was sanding in a grassy field like the ones back home. There was a light breeze dancing through her hair and grass. She realized it was night out the moon was shining silvery light, but there were no star. She suddenly saw something white and furry run past her. Lan could see it running through the grass. She felt she had to chase after it. She tried to see what she was chasing after but all she could see was a white blur running through grass. Lan caught up to it as it started to the side of a hill. She realized it was a kitsune after noticed its four tails. The fox made it up to the top of the hill and stop. Lan stopped dead in her tracks. The kitsune look down at her with a icy cold stare and Lan stared back. It was gorgeous and Lan was dazed by its radients, with its long flowing tails and silvery coat. The kitsune darted down the other side of hill. She quickly snapped out of her daze and ran up to the top of the hill. She stopped and watched it ran through the grass. She let out a dreamy sigh.

All of a sudden she felt uneasy. Lan looked around she could see someone standing in the field near the bottom of the hill. The figure pulled out a knife from its pocket. Lan knew right away what was gonna happen. It threw the knife at the kitsune. "NO, WATCH OUT!" The knife struck the kitsune in the side. It let out a agonizing yelp. "YEIERRROOOOOOO!" She could almost feel the kitsunes pain. Lan ran down the hill and made her way through the grass to where the kitsune had fallen. She made it to the edge of the clearing in grass to see that the kitsune wasn't there anymore what she found was more horrific. She found Kurama lying in a puddle of blood. The wind started to pick up and the ground underneath Kurama started to part. He fell head first into a crebis of blue flames.

"Aahh!" Lan sat up straight up. "Pant ,pant ,pant , pant." She looked terrified and put her hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief Just a dream. She stood up and walked towards the window and leaned back up on the glass. She could hear the rain still falling outside and the thunder booming.

Sigh she put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes. Get a grip it was just a dream .She opened her eyes slowly and looked straight forward.

She saw the rose that Kurama left her that night in building. She walked over towards the table it was sitting on and picked up one the petals that had fallen off. She stared at it for a moment than closed her had gently and held it against her chest but then tightened her grip. Lan clenched her teeth and shut her eyes as tears started to stream down. That awful memory of Kurama being stabbed and images from her dream all rushed back through her head all at once. It felt knives were being driven into her back the more she thought about it. She opened her hand and saw the crinkled rose petal. A look of angry determination ran across her face. She threw the petal on the table and walked down the hall into her bedroom. She flung open her closet doors and pulled out her white cheongsam.

She took off her jeans and T-shirt and slowly slid on the dress. Lan carefully did up every strap and took her hair out of a braid. It had been forever since she'd let her hair down. Her shiny white hair glistened in flash for the lightening. She walked out of room down the hall into the living room again. She made her towards the balcony door and flung it open. A strong breeze of sea air and wind blow across her face and through her hair. She walked to edge of the balcony and hopped up onto the railing. She stared out at the sea and clenched her fists as the lightening struck. Her feet were going numb but she didn't seem to care, all she cared about was where she had to be in a time like this...with Kurama. Lan leaped off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground and started walking.

Kurama was asleep in his bed sleeping off the pain in his chest. He was woke up by a strange wind coming from his window. He slowly sat up in his bed as he gritted his teeth and put hand on chest. He looked towards his window and saw a ghostly figure standing on the sill behind the curtain that was blowing in the wind. It was Lan and she looked exactly how Kurama had drawn her in his picture bare foot and all.

Is she a ghost? Lan stepped down from the sill and walked towards Kurama. She was dripping wet from the rain. She sat on the end of his bed and gave him a look of joyful relief as she stared into his emerald eyes. Kurama was kinda confused ,but didn't ask questions ( he knew it would ruin the moment). My gawd... she looks like a dream. Kurama stared into her beautiful blue eyes with his green emerald ones. She slowly stuck out her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest and shut her eyes . He totally forgot the pain in his chest as he could feel Lans heart beat against his. He put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. He put his face in Lans hair and kissed her as he shut his eyes and they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 15 : Hope for the future

It was the day that everyone had been dreading. The day everyone had to say the good-byes and go there separate ways. The girls where in there bedrooms packing there things. Shizuru was folding up her clothes and putting them in her suite case. She looked on her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Kuro. She picked it up and stared at it as she fingered the frame. She sat down on her bed as tears stared to stream down her face. She thought of the day her and Kuro first met as she wiped the tears away with sleeve and smiled. Keiko was in bathroom taking as many complementary soaps bars and mini shampoos as she could find. Yukina and Botan where out on the balcony getting one last look at the beach as they would be seeing nothing but water for the next four night on the boat. Jia was on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how she was going to miss all her new friends.

Meanwhile in the boys room Kuro was in his room putting all his stuff in his suite case. Hawk wheeled himself into Kuros room ,he looked at Kuro "So are sure your not forgetting anything , oh wait I know your virginity!"

Kuro was shocked "How do you know about that!"

"Oh please I could hear you and Shizuru last night a mile away you were so loud."

" Ok...that never leaves this room comprenday."

"To late, I could hear the people below us calling the manager." Hawk started to laugh hysterically "Oh man wait until raven hears this she's gonna die of laughter."

"Oh hardy har har ,very funny"

Hawk eventually stopped laughing and just sat in the door way.

"So... have you talked to Yukina about a overseas relationship."

"Naw , we broke up."

"What!"

"We didn't think it would fair to eachother to have a relationship but never get to spend anytime with eachother."

"Oh man, sorry about that.

"Its ok were still friends though, and there's hope for the future." Hawk turned around and wheeled out of Kuros room.

Kuro smiled and whispered to himself "Yeah I guess there is"


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. Blue orchid villains and team Isamu are my own characters hence my property**

Chapter 16 : Sweet sorrow

In Kurama, Yusuke and Hieis room no one really made a big deal about leaving . Yusuke was in the kitchen finishing up a Pepsi and last nights pepperoni pizza. Kurama who had came at about six a.m. in the morning from hospital after saying he felt better all of sudden and was in his room packing his things and Hiei, well Hiei was sleeping on the couch because he didn't bring much for clothes. It was 7:30 in the night and sun was starting to sink into the ocean.

Yusuke put down his pizza and walked to Kuramas room and knocked on the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes"

Yusuke opened the door and walked into Kuramas room. "Hey are you almost ready to go we leave in an hour."

"Yes"

Yusuke was about to leave when smelt something different but strangely familiar. He sniffed the air for amoment . "Hey ,do you smell that?"

Kurama sniffed the air "no" and continued packing. A sly smile ran across Yusukes face . Yusuke jumped up on Kuramas bed and pointed a accusing finger at him "Ah ha , Ah ha, that's Lans perfume and you reek of it so don't even try to deny it."

He sighed "alright you caught me as he pulled his suite case off his bed."

Yusuke fell on his Knees "OH praise the lord my brothers and sisters, he has been healed by the women!"

"Yes your hilarious"

"Sexual clap healing!"

"Yusuke."

"Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself"

They walked out of Kuramas room with Yusuke still smiling thinking that he had out how he supposedly witted him into his relationship with Lan. They walked into the living room to see Hiei on the couch still sleeping .Yusuke walked over to him and slapped him on the knee. Hiei gave what sounded like half a snort "Yawn" he gave Yusuke a sleepy glare "Do you got a death wish or something Urameshi".

"Up, now , were leaving."

Hiei slowly rose off the couch and walked to the door with the rest of the boys .

"So have you talked to her yet" asked Yusuke.

"About what?"

"About you leaving her."

"No, I've still got three days to spend with her on the boat don't I ?"

"Well clearly you didn't get the memo because she's gonna a be on a different boat than us."

Kurama looked at Yusuke wide eyed "I gotta go talk to her (tense voice)".Kurama opened the door and ran out.

"Hey don't take long!"

Kurama ran down the hall and turned the corner

Please be home, Please be home. KNOCK ,KNOCK.

Jia answered the door "Hey...how come your breathing so hard?"

"Pant,pant,pant Is Lan her?"

" No she went for a walk."

" Pant did she say where."

Jia looked up towards the ceiling "Um I think said the she was going to walk over to that park near the beach, the one with that big cherry blossom tree. Jia looked at Kurama "Huh where'd he go."

Kurama ran back down the hall as fast as he could. "Thanks Jia!"

Kurama ran down the stairs the and out of the hotel. He made his way onto the bike path down by the beach that lead to the park.

Lan was leaning against the cherry tree watching the sunset. She suddenly heard foot steps coming towards her. She turned to look and saw Kurama walk up and stand next to her. He smiled at her and put arm around her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his and leaned against him.

He looked out at the sunset "Gorgeous isn't it."

"Yeah, things as beautiful as this only come along once in a life time."

"...kind of like you."

Lan turned to smile at him but saw that he was right close to her face. He put his arm behind her back brought her in close. She slowly moved her hand up and put on the side of his face. They shut their eyes slowly and shared a passionate but gentle kiss as the stars started to come out one by one. Kurama slowly pulled away from her.

"I should go now" he said softly. Kurama started to walk away from her.

"Kurama promise we'll keep in touch."

He smiled at her "I promise, I love you."

" I love you to Kurama."

Lan watched him walk away from her. Suddenly she remembered something. "Kurama wait!"

Kurama stopped and turned around. She stopped in front of him and pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him. It was a blue orchid.

"Remember the rose you gave me...well this for you, its a orchid."

Kurama stared at the precious flower.

" Maybe you should really get going now.

He smiled at than ran off towards the dock.

There Shizuru was saying her last good-byes to Kuro as she board the boat.

"I promise I'll write to you everyday Kuro."

The dock manager tapped Shizuru on the shoulder. "Excuse miss were shoving off now." They shared a quick then she board the boat. Kurama quickly ran past Kuro a jumped on the boat. He stood on the deck and pulled the orchid out of his pocket and stared at it.

"What's that?" A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Hiei.

"Oh just something Lan gave me to remember her by."

" Are you gonna miss her?"

"Yes, but doubt this is the last time I'll see her.


End file.
